Life In The Fast Lane
by HippieHebe
Summary: ON HIATUS. Being the youngest in any family is hard and being a half-sister makes it harder. How does 12 year old Tabitha Davis cope with having Shepard’s for siblings, and make the change from a young girl to a young woman? Collaborated w/ XOCRAZILIKELOX
1. Didn't See The Stop Sign

**Title**: Life In The Fast Lane

**Author's Note**: Co-written with xocrazililkelox! Watching the scene in TWT, TIN where Tim and Curly confront Bryon after he cuts of Angela's hair and he replies "Which sister is that?" made us think there might be more than one sister in the mix.

**Summery**: Being the youngest in any family is hard and being a half-sister makes it harder. How does 12 year old Tabitha Davis cope with having Shepard's for siblings, and make the change from a young girl to a young woman?

**Disclaimer:** SE Hinton owns all.

xXx

Tabitha sat off to the side of the living room, while she listened to the idle conversations around her.

Unlike her older siblings - who had just got home - she was already in her nighty, and fiddling with a teddy bear that had seen better days. The bear was a hand-me-down. Just like everything else she owned it had once belonged to her half sister, Angela.

Tabitha envied her sister. Angela was beautiful. She had the kind of beauty only Hollywood Starlets possessed. _I hope I look like that one day ... _She doubted she ever would. Her siblings got their pale skin and curly black hair from their father. Her own father had brown hair, just like her, and it wasn't curly like she desired. It was stick straight, and flat. The only thing that indicated the four shared the same blood was the dark blue eyes. The same eyes as their mother.

"I finally broke up with Bryon," Angela's voice cut through her thoughts immediately.

Tabitha's heart jumped for joy. She didn't think Douglas was an asshole (a name which Curly and Tim liked to call him), she thought he was wonderful. The boy was tall, dark and handsome. She couldn't see why Angela would want to call it quits with him. Not that she was complaining...

"It's about time," Curly said. "Douglas is an asshole."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Tabitha muttered, but not loud enough to be heard.

"I guess he wasn't exactly 'Prince Charming' to begin with," Angela agreed.

That was a rare occurrence. Usually Angela and Curly were at each other throats, and more then once, her eldest brother Tim would have to break them up. One time, Angela had accidentally scratched Tim, he hadn't been amused, but Tabitha had found it hilarious. She hadn't dared laugh though, laughing at Tim would just be asking for it.

The door opened and Tim walked in with a pretty blonde girl under his arm. Most of the girls he bought home were dumb as sticks, with pneumatic chests or long legs. This one had both. Her manicured nails were clutched to his arm and shirt, as she looked into the living room with a look of superiority.

Tabitha disliked her instantly, and felt a little – just a little – insecure. Quickly throwing her teddy bear aside, she sat up straight. She had been trying to look more grown-up and tough; which was kind of hard when you're standing among Shepard's.

"Go on up, Barbara. I'll be there in a minute," Tim said, not even looking at the girl hanging on to his arm.

"Sure," she smiled, swinging her hips more than necessary. Tim sighed, and turned to glare at Angela who was too busy examining her nails. Tabitha couldn't understand how cool Angela could act, with Tim of all people looking at her the way he was.

"What's this shit I'm hearing about you around Buck's?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angela said ignoring him. She yawned and stretched out on the couch like a well fed cat, and reached for a magazine. Tabitha could see a tic working on Tim's jaw. At times, she really felt sorry for him. Being the eldest must have sucked, but still he had easy, being the youngest was the worst.

"I got people coming up to me, telling me Douglas dumped you because you can't keep your skirt on."

Angela ripped the magazine and glared at him. "That shit ain't true; I never even made it to second base with Bryon."

"Well you ain't exactly a Virgin Mary, you know," Curly shot at her then stopped, when he received a cold look from Tim. "We should show that asshole not to go spreadin' rumours, Tim."

"Don't be upset because your younger sister gets more action then you do," Angela smirked.

"Action?" Tabitha asked, and tilted her head confused. Her siblings ignored her, so she flipped on the TV. Not that the black and white was more exciting than the conversation going on around her.

"Tim, are you coming?" A sultry voice asked from the stairway.

"Right and I'm the whore," Angela scoffed.

xXx

The neighbourhood looked different at night. By day it looked shabby and poor, but at night it looked dangerous and not necessarily in a bad way either. Tabitha looked through her bedroom window, watching Tim and the Barbara on the porch.

She wondered what kissing was like. It looked kind of gross, but everyone seemed to enjoy it. Maybe she would experience it one day, and hopefully it would be with Bryon. Sure he was older, and he only dated pretty girls… But hey.

"I wonder where Mom and Frank are," Angela said, breaking Tabitha out of her thoughts. Closing their bedroom curtains she settled back on to her bed.

"They said they were going for a quick drink," Tabitha replied, but that had been hours ago, before any of her siblings had got home.

"Quick drink my ass," Angela rolled her eyes, as she flicked through an issue of a torn _Seventeen_. "They'll probably come home drunk out of their minds."

Tabitha opened her mouth to object, but as if on cue came the sound of the door crashing open, followed by screaming. Angela looked at Tabitha with the 'I told you so' look on her face. She wanted to punch her sister, but decided against it. She always lost anyway. She couldn't understand how someone so pretty could have such an ugly attitude.

"Sounds like Mom might end up with a bruise or two," Angela scowled.

"Daddy doesn't hit Ma, that much!"

"No, she just walks into doors every other day," Angela replied waspishly, and with that she tossed her magazine on the floor. She switched off the bedside lamp and rolled on to her side, with her back facing toward Tabitha. Conversation over.

Getting up, Tabitha walked across the room toward the landing. She glanced to the door across the hall. Curly was in his bedroom, his radio had gone from mildly loud to blaring in a matter of seconds. It was no secret what he was trying to drown out. Kneeling down on the floor, she crept toward the banister and looked down into the living room.

Her parents were screaming at each other. Which was nothing new, because everyone's parents fought, right? Her friends would always complain about their parents, but she never did. Everyone already had an image of her home life, and she would never help promote those views. So, some of them were right - mostly the stuff about her brothers being hoods - but a lot of it was over-exaggerated and way off track.

Shaking her head, she watched her parents throw insults off one another. She never understood why married couples fought. People got married because they loved each other and wanted to live together and have kids, so what changed? Why did being married make people hate each other? It didn't make sense.

She could see her father getting madder and madder, his face turning beet red. Tabitha watched quietly on the stairs, where things were getting bad from to worse. It happened so fast, that she winced and cringed back slightly too, as she saw his back hand collide against her mother's cheek. Her mother's head bobbed back, as her cheek turned red. Tabitha took in a shuddered breath. She had never seen her father hit her mother before. Angela and Curly were constantly complaining that he always did, but she never believed them. She had never wanted to.

"You ungrateful bitch," she heard her father say, lifting his hand up again. But this time it didn't get to touch her mother. Tim had grabbed his hand. She realized that she had been too focused on the moment that she almost missed the look of shock on her father's face, and black expression that was all over Tim's.

"Tim run," she had wanted to shout it, but it had come out in a croaky whisper. Nobody had heard it. This time she had seen the hit coming and didn't cringe as much. Her eyes watered as she saw her father kicking Tim, as he lay on the floor without making a sound. Soon enough he seemed to tire out, letting out a few more curses, her father left.

Parents hit their kids all the time. Sure, it didn't feel so great but it was normal. It happened to everyone; even she had gotten a few slaps here and there. Yet, this time it didn't feel so normal. It felt like she was looking down on a bully picking on a smaller kid.

It took a few moments to realise she had been holding her breath. Sitting back, Tabitha let out a long drawn sigh. It was then Tim had noticed her. Her heart pounded as he silently stared from the distance. Scrambling to her feet she scampered back to her room and dove straight under her covers.

"Told you so," Angela said, but Tabitha ignored her as tears rolled down her cheeks. About an hour later she finally fell asleep.

xXx

When Tabitha came to half of her body was hanging of the bed. Her pillow was damp with tears and saliva, yet her mouth was as dry as could be. Letting herself drop on the floor, she then hauled herself up. It was pitch black, thanks to the smashed street lamp outside that had been broken by a blond tow-head.

Tabitha opened the bedroom door enough to peek into the hallway. Things had finally died down, and everyone had retreated into their rooms. Pushing the door open, she made her way downstairs, treading lightly to prevent the stairs from creaking. Her feet padded on the cool hardwood floor as she made her way across the living room and into the kitchen. Flipping on the light switch, she gasped.

"Ma, what are you doing?"

Her mother looked up from the Formica-topped table, and sloshed the brown liquid in her glass, in response. Tabitha sighed and made her way toward the sink; turning on the faucet she poured herself a glass of water before sitting down next to her mother.

"You know, I really thought I would go right the second time." Her mother said, but Tabitha wasn't really sure if she was talking to her or herself.

"What do you mean, Ma?"

"When your first husband spent more time at bars and leaves you, you tell yourself it's his loss. But when your second husband does the same, you really start to wonder what you're doing wrong."

"Did Daddy leave?" Tabitha asked, noticing fear in her own voice. Sure, her father wasn't the best, but at the end of the day he was her father. Not to mention, Tabitha had seen how resentful her half-siblings had got without their own father around.

"No... It's only a matter of time," her mother said, and downed the rest of her drink in one shot.

"Daddy is not going to leave," Tabitha said. Although, she was sure she was trying to convince herself more than her mother. "And Richard was stupid, Ma. You ain't doing anything wrong."

Her mother looked up and smiled, ever so slightly. Lifting up her hand, she stroked Tabitha's hair with her fingers. Her blonde hair was a mess and most of her make-up had run down her cheeks.

"You're such a good girl," she said. "You won't get involved with any boys from this neighbourhood, will you?"

"No Ma ..." Tabitha trailed off. It wasn't hard. No boys even looked at her that way, no matter what neighbourhood they were from. Angela was the sister that had all the boys and Tabitha was the - well, she had yet to figure that one out.

"You find someone special, sweetheart. Don't end up with nobody to love you or care for your kids, like I did." If her mother had been sober, she wouldn't be spewing the trash she was coming out with.

"Ma, I love you. And so does Tim, Curly, and Angela." Tabitha put an arm around her mother, and cuddled. "You don't need Daddy to look after you. Tim will look after all of us."

"Timothy is such a good boy," she spoke in a detached tone.

"Yeah."

"You get to bed, now. You have to get up for school, bright and early."

_It's Sunday tomorrow_. It was on the tip of her tongue, but decided against saying it. Her mother was already blue; there was no need to make her feel like an idiot too. Getting up, she picked up the glass tumbler and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

To her surprise, Tim was standing near the kitchen door, his face stoic. She wondered how long he had been listening to them, and why she hadn't heard him come down the stairs. Their stairs creaked like nobody's business. Bringing up his hand, he patted her head, before walking into the kitchen.

As Tabitha walked up the stairs, she could hear Tim's faint voice, as he talked to their mother.

"C'mon Ma, why don't you get some sleep?"

Tabitha sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, if her dad didn't come back.

xXx

We've tried hard not to make her a Sue! Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated!

This chapter is being posted as part of "Good Fic Day," an effort to raise the quality of writing here. We hope to encourage more writers to improve the quality of their own fan fiction - spell check, grammar check, keep the gang in character, outline, plot and don't use Mary Sues. Good fan fiction requires effort, and we would like to encourage other writers to rise to the challenge of producing better fan fiction, not only for our readers, but for S.E. Hinton, who created the wonderful book we are trying to honour.


	2. Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note**: Co-written with xocrazililkelox! A few people have been asking about Tabitha's age. We've written her as 12.

**Disclaimer:** SE Hinton owns all, excluding the obvious.

xXx

Tabitha woke at around eight o'clock. Performing her daily rituals, she got dressed into her nicest skirt and blouse. Today was Sunday, the only time of the week she got to spend the whole day with her mother. Most kids hated going to church, and she could see why, but Tabitha enjoyed it. She rarely had things to confess, so she would confess for her brothers – who never went – and do Hail Mary's on their behalf. She figured they'd appreciate it when they were in heaven and not burning in hell for their sins.

Smoothing the creases out of her skirt, she made her way downstairs. Angela was already dressed and stood beside the couch looking extremely happy. Way too happy for Tabitha's liking. Tabitha made her way over to couch where her mother was sprawled.

"Mornin' Ma," Tabitha said, sitting down on the couch and cuddling her mother. "You're not dressed for church."

"I know, sweetheart," she replied. "I'm not feeling too well."

"No church," Angela said happily.

"No, you're taking your sister," her mother said, holding her head.

"Shit," Angela cursed.

"Don't curse, that's un-lady like," her mother scolded.

"So are hangovers," Angela snapped at their mother, as she pulled Tabitha's hand to the door. Once they were out on their porch Tabitha turned to her sister.

"We're not going to church are we?" She asked.

"Hell no," Angela told her sister, as she rolled up her skirt and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her blouse.

Tabitha sighed. She was a little disappointed that they weren't going; she actually liked church. It was peaceful, and she loved the stained glass windows and the choir boys singing, which was another thing that separated her from her siblings. Tabitha followed her sister like a puppy following its master. Tabitha couldn't understand where they would be going. Everything was closed on Sunday's. Fifteen minutes later they had reached the Dingo, a place Tabitha had heard about a lot, but had never been to. She looked around excitedly at the crowds of girls and boys, people sitting on hoods of cars eating, drinking and smoking,

Angela smiled, as she noticed a group of boys standing by a white car. Straightening her posture, and sticking out her chest she marched over to the group. Tabitha stepped back, and stayed glued to the spot as she watched in awe. She wished she had her sister's guts and bravery. She would never go up to a group of boys unless she had been dared, and even then she'd probably go red and keel over. Tabitha bit her lip; she would be lying if she said she wasn't intimated by this group of boys. She admired her sister, who was walking up to those boys like she wasn't scared at all. Angela turned around and glared at her. _What did I do now?_

"Come on," Angela told her and roughly grabbed her arm as she dragged her to the boys. "Where's Bryon?"

The group of boys looked at each other nervously, except for one with golden hair and eyes. He smiled coldly at Angela, making Tabitha shrink back a little, but Angela stood there defiantly staring at him square in the eye.

"Why do you wanna talk to him, Angel?" He asked.

"None of your business, Mark," she replied. His smile widened, but his eyes were far from friendly.

"Over there," he said, jerking his thumb toward his right.

"Glad I'm not him," Tabitha heard one of the boys mutter. Followed by some crude remarks that made her turn a shade of red.

"Bryon Douglas!" Angela screeched.

Bryon turned around, giving Angela a sly once over. Tabitha's heart hammered as she stared at him from behind her sister. She wished he'd look at her that way, but she knew that would never happen. He was older and handsome and she was … the plain half-sister.

"I thought I dumped you," he said.

Tabitha sawAngela's hands turn into fist and winced. She'd been on the receiving end of those fists more than she cared to remember. She felt bad for Bryon; her sister may have been tiny but she packed one hell of a punch. She could see his cheek turned red.

"You bitch!" He exclaimed.

"Get your stories straight asshole."

"Jeez, you really that pissed you can't have me anymore?" Even after that Bryon had to get the last word in. Tabitha gaped. She'd never seen Bryon act like this before, every time he came to their house to pick up Angela for a date he had been nice.

"Don't make a scene Angela," he told her.

"Fuck you, Douglas, get used to your right hand, that's the only thing that will be touching you for awhile," she replied waspishly. Flipping her hair back, Angela marched off. Tabitha's eyes widened everyone stared at her. Turning around she quickly ran after her sister.

Angela stopped in her tracks, and Tabitha actually bumped into her.

"What's wrong?"

"Tim." One word. That was all she needed to say. Tabitha understood quickly, when she saw the blue car sitting by the curb.

"What are we going to do?" Tabitha asked, pulling on her sister's arm.

"Nothing, we have every right to be here," Angela said defiantly.

"Then why do you look so nervous?"

"Shut up," she snapped at her.

Tim got of his Buick followed by a few other older and tough looking boys, Tabitha didn't know and by the looks of them, she didn't want to either. She bit her lips nervously as she watched Tim scan the parking lot and spot them. His dark eyes settled on Angela, not looking one bit impressed. He marched toward them both.

"Ain't you suppose to be in church?"

"I don't know are we?" Angela glared.

"Don't give me any fucking attitude, and what the fuck are you wearing?" Tim sneered.

"Clothes," Angela replied smartly.

"Let me rephrase that question, what are you _not_ wearing?"

"You are hypocrite and I don't have to listen to you, you're not my father!" She screamed. Tabitha looked at the ground. People were starting to stare.

"Maybe we should just go to church," she muttered.

"She's right. You should be in church."

"Nice going," Angela hissed. "If anyone should be going to church, it's you." Tabitha rolled her eyes and expected the fight to just get worse, and that wouldn't get them anywhere, before either could continue she thought up an excuse.

"We were just getting something to eat and then we were going church, can you drive us?" She asked Tim. Ignoring the furious look she was sure Angela was giving her.

"Yeah, I'll drive you and pick you up when it's finished."

Angela grabbed Tabitha's arm and squeezed hard. Her long manicured nails were digging into her skin.

"I hate you," she whispered. Tabitha sighed. Angela always said that, she wondered if she even meant it half the time.

They both climbed into the backseat, while Tim and one of his friends sat in front. Tim lit up a cigarette and swerved out of the Dingo. Tabitha watched in wonder, marvelling at how he could do that and drive a car at the same time. Then again, Tim's driving was manic whether he was paying attention to the road or not. She never understood how he had managed to get a licence.

"Button up your goddamn blouse," Tim cursed from the front seat. "And unroll that skirt. You look like a streetwalker."

"I do not!" Angela said, but obeyed him anyway. The boy in the seat next Tim shook his head.

"Man, I'm glad my parents stopped having kids after me."

"Gee, I wonder why," Angela rolled her eyes. The boy around and flashed a grin. Tabitha found herself blushing. The boy had dark and green eyes, and was extremely cute.

"I ain't that bad am I?"

"Don't make me throw you out while we're still moving," Tim warned.

"Do it, there would be one less idiot in the world," Angela said waspishly.

"I thought you only had one sister," the boy turned back around. "Two Shepard girls, double damn."

"She's not a Shepard" Angela snapped. "She's a Davis."

"Huh?"

"Half-sister," Tim clarified.

"Oh," he said, suddenly becoming more interested in what was going on outside. He hadn't really said anything hurtful but it had still made Tabitha feel like shit. She held her head up high; like she had seen Angela do when she was insulted, pretending that it didn't bug her.

"If you hadn't opened your big mouth, I would be hanging out with my date for the dance," Angela whispered. Tabitha sighed. She had never been to a dance before, because nobody had even asked her to one. She would in turn lie and say she hated dances.

xXx

It was later that night and Angela and her best friend Brenda were getting ready for a night out. She was nice girl. But she hung out with her sister so she couldn't have been all good. Tabitha sat on her bed, and peered at them from behind a book.

"How about this shirt with this mini skirt?" Angela questioned holding up black skirt and a red top. Tabitha stared. The clothes Angela was picking out would turn Tim grey before he hit 30.

"Looks like something a hooker would wear," Tabitha commented quietly, so Angela and Brenda wouldn't hear her.

"Cute, Bryon will be kicking himself when he sees you."

"I don't care about Bryon. Or what he thinks."

"Yeah right, that slap you gave him says different." Brenda commented, running a brush through her hair.

"Shut up."

Brenda rolled her eyes and grabbed the tube of mascara on Angela's vanity mirror. Tabitha didn't understand why Angela had so many friends, if she was so nasty to them all the time. "You don't have to be a bitch about."

"I'm not a bitch, you're just getting on my nerves." Angela glared at her. Brenda sighed and kept her mouth shut. Tabitha felt sorry for her; Angela would probably start a fight and ruin the whole night.

"So, how about a beer?" Brenda asked.

"Tabitha, go get us two beers," Angela ordered.

"I'm not your slave." She dropped her book and crossed her arms across her chest. Angela rolled her eyes and grabbed Tabitha by the collar, pulling her across the room she tossed her out onto the landing.

"Get us Budweisers," Angela said, smiling wickedly. "Old Milwaukees are disgusting."

Tabitha sighed and grudgingly made her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen. The TV was on, and as usual nobody was watching it. She didn't know why they even had it. Sometimes they just put it on for the sake of having some background noise, or something to distract themselves from her parents fighting. Shaking her head, she crossed the kitchen and opened the fridge.

There wasn't much inside the refrigerator. It was mostly stocked with dozens of different types of beers, a carton of milk, stale bread and some cheese that had been sitting in there for lord knows how long. Pulling a face, she reached in and pulled out two Budweiser's.

"What are you doing with those?"

Tabitha froze at the sound of the deep voice. Her heart hammered wildly and her palms clamed up immediately. _Please don't be Daddy… _She prayed. The last thing she wanted was a beating. Turning around, she sighed with relief. It was only Curly.

"What do people normally do with beers," she sassed, wondering if she could pull of Angela's attitude.

"You're too young for those."

"It doesn't have an age limit on the bottle," she said.

"Don't get mouthy with me, brat," Curly snarled, stepping forward.

"What's going on, now?" Their mother walked in, her hair dishevelled and looking generally unhappy.

"She's drinking beer, Ma," Curly smirked.

"No- ."

"Bye Ma, Curly, me and Brenda are going out for awhile we'll be back later," Angela said and shot her a smug and malicious look. Tabitha face visibly crumpled, wondering why her siblings were always against her.

xXx

Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.


	3. She Pretended Not To Notice

Disclaimer: Hinton owns all. 

Special thanks to our Beta, Hahukum Konn! 

xXx

"That bitch!" 

She hadn't really said that; she had only screamed it in her mind. But she sure wanted to say it. 

"Tabitha, I'd expect you to know better," her mother scolded, taking the beers from her hand.

"But ... but, Angela tricked me Ma," she had tried to explain, and as usual it had been a futile attempt. 

"She's your sister; why would she do that?" her mother said, putting the beers back in the fridge. 

"Yeah, stop blaming other people." Curly grinned maliciously.

"Because she hates me and Curly hates me too," Tabitha whined. 

"Bullshit!" Curly snarled. 

"Ok, that's enough," their mother sighed. "Go to bed, both of you..."

She trailed off, becoming more interested in the contents of the fridge. 

"I hate this family!" Tabitha yelled, and pushed past Tim, who was walking down the hall. 

She heard Tim say, "Really?" in obvious sarcasm. "I thought we were the best in the world."

"Yeah right," Tabitha said, slamming the bedroom door to make her statement. Stomping across her bedroom she dropped down on to her bed and glared at the ceiling. Life was a drag. She couldn't figure out why Angela and Curly hated her so much. Tim hadn't been particularly nice when they were all younger, but over the years he had started treating her just the same as the other two. She had hoped Curly and Angela would change too. No such luck, so far. 

"Ma, you couldn't have had a boy?" Tabitha could hear Curly's muffled voice from her room, and she cursed at their thin walls. 

"Go apologize to your sister." Tabitha heard the door slam, and figured Curly wouldn't be coming up to apologize anytime soon. She blinked back tears and rolled onto her side, staring at Angela's side of the bedroom.

It was like the bedroom had a split personality. One side was fairly neat; decorated with neutral colours, stuffed animals, and with shelves full of secondhand books and hand me down dolls. The other side was messy; Angela's bed was littered with magazines, make-up and surrounded by a pile of clothes. That half of the room was decorated in one colour. Angela's colour. Red. 

Tabitha was stewing with anger. She clenched her fists wanting to punch something. Sitting up she punched the wall, and regretted it immediately. Bringing her knuckles to her mouth, she sniffed. She wouldn't be doing that again, anytime soon. She needed something to distract her. She eyed Angela clothes lying in a heap on the floor. Wondering what clothes like that would be like, she slipped off her bed and picked up a skirt. It didn't fit as snugly as it did on Angela, but it made Tabitha feel a little more feminine. She wondered what it would be like to have big breasts. Tabitha liked to sleep on her stomach, and big boobs would get in the way of that, wouldn't it? Picking up one of Angela's bras from the pile. After failing miserably to hook the bra from behind, she twisted it to her front, and placed the little clasps into the hooks. Walking towards her bed, she grabbed a few of her smaller stuffed animals and shoved them down the bra. Twirling in front of the mirror, she examined her temporary boobs. So they weren't real, but they sure looked good ... kinda. 

Happy with the way she looked, she settled down on the stool in front of the vanity mirror. Picking up a tube of lipstick, she applied the greasy stuff on her lips. It didn't look as good as it did on Angela and other girls. She had got most of it on her teeth. Putting the tube down, she then reached for the pallet of eye shadow, and decided on a pale green colour. When she had finished with the eye shadow, which she was sure she hadn't applied properly, she reached for the mascara. She didn't know how Angela managed to apply the stuff without poking her eye out. As she blinked back tears, she realized someone had opened the door and stepped into the room. 

"Tim," she said, startled. "I was – I mean I wasn't – Please don't tell Angela!"

"Shit kid, ain't you too young for that st-" He stopped mid-sentence and gave her a strange look. "Is that a stuffed bunny down your bra?"

Tabitha cringed, and turned a deep shade of red. She had completely forgotten about the stuffed animals down the bra. Pulling them out, she dropped them on the floor and dived under her covers. Life couldn't get any worse than this. 

"Kid-"

"Go away!" Tabitha screamed, silently wishing she was dead. She felt the mattress on her bed dip as Tim sat down. 

"Tabitha," Tim sighed, impatiently. 

"I said, go away!" She screamed again, hoping he'd leave and pretend it never happened. 

"Quit hollerin'. I ain't gonna tell." 

"You won't?" Tabitha asked, as she peeked from beneath the covers. All her make-up had run off and stained her pillow. 

"No."

"Why?" Tabitha sniffed. 

"Does it matter?" he sighed, looking irritated. Tabitha stared. For once she looked at her brother properly. She could see the fine lines of strains around his tired eyes. Having two wild siblings and constantly drunk parents was taking its toll. 

"I guess not," she said.

"Don't tell Angel I told you this, but I caught her several times trying on Ma's bra and stuffing it."

"Really?" Tabitha asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. She couldn't imagine Angela having to stuff her bra, as far as she could remember her sister had always had breasts. It's why she got so many boys - well, that and she was pretty. 

"Yeah, just not with stuffed rabbits," he replied. "Try socks next time."

There ain't gonna be a next time, Tabitha thought. She'd rather die then have someone catch her do that again. She was just lucky that it had been Tim and not Angela or Curly. Those two would have been merciless and would never let her live it down. 

"Wipe that shit off your face," Tim ordered, as he reached for a tissue. 

xXx

Tabitha was staring at the TV with an old wool blanket, watching Cinderella. Cinderella was being ordered around by her ugly step-sister. She knew what Cinderella felt like. Except Angela wasn't ugly and she was her half sister. She smiled when Prince Charming came on TV.

She looked over at the clock on the wall and bit her lip. It was close to nine o'clock and her father hadn't been back since last night when he'd left. He was in such a rage that he had slammed the door shut and knocked it off its hinges, so Tim had had to fix it. She blushed at the thought of her brother and wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She didn't care if he was nice about the embarrassing incident. He still knew about it and she wanted to avoid it. 

The door opened and she snapped out of her thoughts. She frowned when Curly walked through the door. A girl was with him and she recognized her as Curly's girlfriend. The girl was nice she supposed, but she couldn't be that smart if she was going out with Curly. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm watching Cinderella."

"Get to bed brat," Curly said, rolling his eyes.

"Be nice." His girlfriend slapped his arm. "I love that movie too."

"You just want the couch so you can make out," Tabitha said.

"I was only trying to be nice," Laurie frowned. 

"Can't be that nice if you're dating that jerk."

"Shut the fuck up," Curly snapped. "Ignore her, she takes after her dad. Both assholes."

"At least my daddy is still around," she snapped. Really, all she wanted to do was watch the movie in peace.

"Really? I don't see him anywhere?" Curly retorted. "He hasn't been home since he left last night. Face it doll, he ain't coming back. Ever."

She bit her lip and started to sniffle. "Jerk!"

"I can live with that." He shrugged as she ran off crying.

Tabitha sniffed and rubbed her nose with her sleeve and hugged her teddy bear closer. She could hear the muffled sound of footsteps coming upstairs and Curly and his girl talking. The door creaked open, as Tabitha ducked behind her teddy. 

She yelled, "Go away Curly, why don't you go fall down another telephone pole!"

"He fell down a telephone pole?" Laurie asked.

"It was an accident!" Curly retorted defensively. 

"What were you doing up one, in the first place?" 

"It was a dare... I swear it!" She could see Curly turn a deep shade of red, as he grabbed Laurie's arm. "C'mon let's go."

"Hold on. Tabitha, are you al-"

"Go away," Tabitha whined.

"See I told you she's a bitch," Curly said. "C'mon let's go." 

Tabitha was glad when his girl didn't protest. Wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand she listened to their muffled voices. 

"You were a jerk to her, Curly."

"Yeah alright, I'm sorry. Now, wanna go into my room?" 

"No." Tabitha heard the sound of hurried footsteps and the door slam. She smiled. Curly had ruined her movie, but she had managed to ruin his date - well, he had ruined his own date, but she had liked to think she'd had a part in it. 

"Damn it!" She heard Curly curse, followed by a loud kick on her bedroom door. 

xXx

It was around midnight when Angela had stumbled into the room, waking up Tabitha. Rubbing her eyes, Tabitha yawned and stared at the blurry figure sway in the middle of the room. 

Sleepily, she said, "Angela?" 

"What do you want?" Angela snapped, teetering on her heels. Tabitha frowned and squinted at her sister in the darkness.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," she snarled, swaying as she did so. 

"You look like what Ma does, after she has too many beers."

"I'm nothing like her," Angela screeched. Angela clawed at something on her bedside dresser. Her fingers settled on a paperweight, picking it up she hurled it toward Tabitha. Luckily her aim wasn't so sharp whilst drunk. Tabitha rolled her eyes and hefted a spare pillow from her bed and threw it at her sister. She laughed as Angela fell.

"Bitch!" Angela screamed.

"What the fuck's going on?" Tim hollered from his room. Poor Tim, Tabitha thought. His room was sandwiched between theirs and Curly's. Though he was the noisiest when he had a girl over. Moments later he was in their room, looking less than impressed.

"She tried to knock my head off with a paperweight!"

"She's lying," Angela said, trying to get up and failing.

"She's drunk too."

"I can see that," Tim sighed, and rubbed his scar. "Angel, how much did you fucking drink?"

"A lot," Tabitha told him, just wanting to get back to bed.

"Shut up, kid," he replied, then turned to Angela and picked her off the floor and pulled her out of the room. Tabitha settled back under the covers. It had been a long weekend, and for once going she actually looked forward to going to school.

xXx

And what a long weekend indeed. Reviews and constructive crit's appreciated! 


	4. Took A Turn For The Worse, Part 1

Disclaimer: Hinton owns all.

Extra special thanks to our Beta, Hahukum Konn! I'm sure this chapter was a nightmare for you, HK. Apologies and thankies in advance!

xXx

Tabitha rested her head against the cool car window on the way to school. She was going to be late, thanks to her sister, who spent hours getting ready for school – okay, not hours, but that's what it felt like.

"I'm gonna be late, if Angela don't get out here," she told Tim.

"I'll drive fast." He replied, leaning on the steering wheel. Curly was beside him, and had fallen sleep. She was pretty sure that was all he did at school to.

"I want to get to school, not the city morgue," she muttered under her breath.

Angela walked out of the door, and down the driveway taking her sweet time. Tabitha cursed – mentally, of course – as her sister got into the car.

Tabitha said, "Could we go now? I have a test!" The car lurched forward.

"Big deal." Angela rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and tests?"

"That's kind of the point of school," she told her sister.

Angela opened her mouth and closed it again. Tabitha smiled in satisfaction; it wasn't often that she could shut her sister up.

Tim was driving up the block towards her school. "Let me out here."

"Why? Too embarrassed to be dropped off at your school?" Tim asked, ignoring the request and driving up to the front of the school. Angela and Tabitha had always walked to school, but after the 'clothes stunt' Angela pulled, Tim had demanded he take them.

Tabitha climbed out of the car, feeling a dozen eyes on her and the two pairs inside the Buick. Luckily it didn't take too long to spot her friend. Slamming the car door, she quickly ran up to her.

"Tim Shepard is your brother?" Susan asked, her copper colored eyebrows lifting up in surprise.

"Half-brother," Tabitha corrected.

"I've heard some awful things about him from my brother," Susan murmured, as she twirled a lose strand with her finger.

"Ain't your brother always drunk?" Tabitha shot back.

"Don't need to get so defensive," Susan replied. "And he's not always drunk. He just acts that way..."

"At least Tim is smarter than that."

"Yeah right," she heard her whisper, but decided to ignore it.

xXx

Tabitha sat at her desk chewing on her pen cap while the others were finishing the math test. She finished early and she was bored. A boy behind her kept kicking her chair and she wanted to bash his head in. His name was Will Johnson. Sadly he was in her English class as well. The one class she loved, and he had to be in it.

She growled, "Could you please stop that?"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll - I'll..."

"You'll what?" Will snickered.

"Jerk," she muttered, cursing herself for her lack of a backbone.

She wondered what would happen if she played the 'my brothers are Tim and Curly Shepard' card. Would it get her less flack? She shook her head. She didn't want to pull out the Shepard card; she could handle herself on her own.

"Teacher's pet," she heard him shoot back.

Tabitha bit back the retort 'low life' even though it was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to jab her pen in his eye. That was how annoying he was, and she didn't understand it either. She'd never done one thing to him but everyday he would find a way to annoy her.

When the bell rang Tabitha didn't hesitate; grabbing up her books, she ran out the door.

She was glad it was lunch, and after that was Science which was the last class of the day. Susan was sitting down at their table. Weaving through the hungry students and filthy tables, Tabitha reached where Susan was sitting. Pulling out the chair opposite her, she slid in and opened her lunch sack.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Susan asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"We could go to see a movie," Tabitha suggested.

"That's dull. Hey, have you heard of a place called Buck's?"

"Yeah, I've heard a few things."

"It's a bad place, right?"

"I don't know, my sister always seems happy when she comes home from there," Tabitha told her, taking a sip from her carton of milk. Not to mention her brothers always seemed to spend their time there.

"My brother goes there a lot," Susan said. "I wonder what happens there."

"We should see for ourselves," Tabitha suggested.

"Yeah right," Susan laughed. "I don't think they let many twelve year olds into that place."

"I guess you're right," Tabitha said, just as the bell rang. The girls gathered their books and shuffled through the crowded halls to Science class. Tabitha inwardly groaned when she saw Will standing near the doorway, talking to a few of the other jerks he hung around with.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked. As they walked through the door, Will elbowed Tabitha hard. She stumbled and fell onto Susan.

"Ow!" Susan complained and rubbed her arm and looked at Tabitha for an explanation.

"That's what's wrong, he's been picking on me all day," she complained, sitting on a stool.

"Maybe he likes you," Susan suggested, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah right," Tabitha said. "This isn't first grade."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Boys just didn't pay attention to her, especially when she was around Angel. Besides she wasn't even into boys yet, especially boys that went to her school. Middle school boys were immature and very annoying. Unlike Bryon Douglas; he wasn't a boy, he was a man… a man with a car. She rested her chin in her hand.

"I will now be assigning lab partners for the second semester so pay attention when I call your name," Mrs. Norris announced breaking Tabitha out of her daydream.

"When I call your names you will move next to your partners…Tabitha Davis, your lab partner will be William Johnson."

Tabitha's face crumpled and she resisted the urge to bang her head against the table. Will Johnson was not worth going to a hospital over. She glanced over at the empty seat next to him and frowned. Susan gave her a sad smile and looked over at Will.

Guess I'm the one changing seats, Tabitha thought.

She walked to the back of the classroom and wanted to smack the smug smile off of his face. She placed her books on the desk and carefully sat on the stool and cleared her throat.

"Look, since we have to work together we should at least try and get along," she said trying to be the peace maker.

"Sure, whatever," he replied, and she turned away trying not to look so irritated. She found herself doing all the work for the rest of the class while he stared at her or doodled in his notebook. Writing down the answers in her notebook she snapped it shut.

"Can I copy the answers?" Will asked, reaching for her book.

"No." She snatched it out of his reach and stuffed it into her bag, as the bell rang. "You should have helped."

"But-" Will tried to argue, but Tabitha pushed passed him and out of the door. Walking out of the school, she frowned. Neither Angela nor Tim's car was in sight. She crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Hey , Tabitha ." She heard Will call her. She decided to ignore him . He was just trying to get under skin . She learned this from Curly if you ignore them long enough they'll get board with torturing you and leave you alone.

"Wh- ?" She asked . She was taking off guard when he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. She was momentarily distracted when she felt his tongue touch her lips, startled she pushed him away.

"What the fuck!" She heard someone curse. A a dark figure slammed into Will, pounding him hard. It was Curly.

"Curly!" She yelled, but he ignored her. She winced as Curly's fist smashed into Will. "Stop it!" Curly scowled and turned to Tabitha. That was when Will's fist collided with Curly's face. Tabitha jumped out of the way. Curly roared in rage, as Will ran off down the street. Tabitha watched as he dissapeared around a corner.

"What the hell was that?" Curly asked her, touching his bleeding lip. "Ain't you too young for that shit."

"He kissed me," Tabitha said.

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again," Curly snarled.

xXx

Tabitha walked into her room with a frown on her face. She looked over at her sister, who was doing her nails. She sat on her own bed and sighed loudly. Angela raised her brow but continued to work on her nails, like Tabitha wasn't really there. She sighed again and moved over to sit on Angela's bed . Angela rolled her eyes. Putting the bottle of nail polish on the bedside table, she then crossed her arms across her chest and stared at her sister.

"What?"

"A boy kissed me today," she gushed and felt a smile creeping across her face.

"Really?" Shock was displayed all over Angela's face. "Who'd want to kiss you?"

Tabitha's face fell. Embellishing a bit, she said,"A boy, all the girls like him."

"Uh huh."

Tabitha bit her lip. "He bothered me all day and then he kissed me. Did a boy ever do that to you?"

"Honey, boys wanna do more than that with me."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, eyeing her sister. Angela always had to make everything about her.

Angela just smiled.

Tabitha felt her face get hot as realization hit her face and she was sure she was blushing. "You mean more than kissing? Don't you have to be married to do that?"

"You bore me," Angela rolled her eyes, and picked the bottle of screaming red polish, to continue what she had been doing earlier. "Oh, and you don't have to be married to do anything."

Doesn't her sister pay attention in church? You're supposed to save your virginity for your husband. Maybe she needed to pray for her sister as well. She decided to change the subject back to Will Johnson.

"So, do you think he might like me?" She asked. She hoped he did and she hardly ever got to speak to Angela like normal sisters do. The door to their bedroom opened and Curly walked in sporting a fat lip.

"What fuck you happened to you?" Angela asked. "You try makin' out with a bumblebee or something?"

"No, some fucking punk was getting a little too up close and personal with Tabitha," he sneered.

"You an' Tim gotta lay off the protective big brother gig," Angela said.

"Yeah, an' have boys think they can get touchy with y'all? I don't think so."

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "It was just a kiss, plus I've seen Angela and Bryon do more stuff than that."

"Liar," Angela hissed. "You ain't seen anything."

"Trust me, It ain't like I enjoyed watching it or anything. It was disgusting."

"Don't expect me to do shit like that everyday," Curly said, fiddling with his collar.

"Okay."

"Good."

"You little- Curly what are doing?" Angela shrieked. Curly had crossed the room, and moved over to Angela's dresser. Opening the drawers he rustled through all the garbage that Angela had managed to fit in there.

"I'm looking for that silver bracelet, the one Tim got you for Christmas."

"What the fuck do you want that for?"

"I wanna give it to Laurie."

"It's mine!"

"Yeah, well you never wear it," Curly frowned, rubbing his ear. "Christ, you scream like a banshee."

"Why don't you buy her something?" Tabitha suggested.

"I don't have any fucking money."

"It's called working, you might want to try it sometime," Angela snapped slapping Curly's hand when he tried looking in her bedside drawer.

Tabitha bit her lip and made sure her siblings weren't looking when she pulled out five dollars her mom gave her to go the movies this weekend. She just wanted Curly out of her room and she felt guilty for being nasty to Laurie the last time she was here.

"Here," Tabitha said to Curly and handed him the five dollar bill.

"You're giving me money?" Curly questioned but took it anyway. "Why?"

"Because I like Laurie. She's nice and if she breaks up with you that means you'll be home a lot more," she explained, sitting back down on her bed.

Curly and Angela alike stared confused at their younger sister. Tabitha blushed. She could understand why they were staring at her. They were constantly awful to her, and here she was giving Curly money,

She shifted awkwardly under their stares. "Just trying to do something nice."

"Well, five bucks ain't gonna get me anywhere," Curly drawled.

"Get out of here you greedy shit," Angela snapped, throwing her nail file at his head.

"Hey- Ow! Alright," Curly cursed, shielding himself with his arms and walking out the door.

"Cheap hags!"

"Jerk! That's the last time I do anything nice," Tabitha swore and pulled out her math textbook.

xXx


	5. Took A Turn For The Worse, Part 2

Disclaimer: Hinton owns all.

Extra special thanks to our Beta, Hahukum Konn!

xXx

It was around six o'clock, and Tabitha sat across the table from Angela. Her sister was poking at her salad and moving the other food around. She was looking at her food in disgust.

"Something wrong with the food, honey?" Her mother asked.

Her mother looked worn but was nicely dressed, and her hair was styled. She was surprised all her siblings were actually eating dinner at the table together. Her brothers practically lived at the Dingo and Angela was always on a 'diet'. Maybe that was why she was always a bitch.

"I'm on a diet," Angela announced to their mother.

"Diet?" Tim questioned stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "What's with you broads and diets? Guys actually like girls with meat on their bones."

Angela grimaced as piece of bread fell out his mouth. "Whatever."

Tabitha tired to ignore the empty seat at the head of the table. She sighed and looked at her mother. "Ma, when's daddy coming home?"

"I'm not sure honey ." Her mother said. Her eyes had a pained look to them. She looked over at Tim. "Tim, do you mind babysitting tonight? I have to go shopping."

"At this time of night?" Tim questioned, looking at his mother strangely.

"Yes, I need to get out of the house a while," she said.

"Ma, they're old enough to stay home alone."

"Yeah, I don't need no baby-sitter," Curly answered, through a mouth full of potatoes.

"Oh no?" Their mother asked and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "The last time I left the three of them home alone, Tabitha was locked in a closet." She told her oldest and gave a stern look to Angela.

"I didn't do that," Angela lied.

"No I locked myself in the closet," Tabitha said, nibbling the end of a piece of celery.

"Tim," their mother sighed.

"All right, all right," Tim frowned. "I'll look after the brats."

"She looks too nice to be going shopping," Curly said, watching their mother drive away from the house.

"Women always like to look nice," Sylvia commented from where she was on the couch. She leaned closer into Tim chest. She had come over a few minutes ago, walking into the house like she owned the place.

"What's your excuse then?" Angela snapped.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

Tabitha watched the two with curiosity. They were so alike they probably didn't even realize it.

"You think Ma lied?" Tabitha asked hoping to stop the fight between the girls.

"It's what they do best," Sylvia sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Tabitha asked. She never really liked Sylvia and always thought Tim could do better.

"Are you giving me attitude?" Sylvia laughed.

"So, what if she is?" Angela countered, and Tabitha was surprised that Angela was on her side, for once. Maybe she shouldn't have hated Angela that much. After all, she was bringing Angela closer to her.

"Ladies," Tim sighed. "Enough."

"What do you mean it's what they do best?" she repeated, standing up and put her hands on her hips, the way she had always seen Angela do it.

"With your daddy gone, she might be findin' new company," Sylvia said. "It gets awful lonely on those cold winter nights."

Tabitha felt her lip quiver and her eyes were getting watery. "Ma wouldn't do that. Besides, Daddy's coming back!"

"Yeah, and my daddy is a saint." For the first time that night Sylvia wasn't smiling.

"Can it Syl'," Tim said. "You're makin' her cry."

Tabitha wanted to shout 'she is not' but she would be flat out lying. The tears were flowing down her cheeks and her breath hitched.

"Oh brother," Angela rolled her eyes. "Crybaby."

"Jesus, you're a bitch," Sylvia told Angela.

"Oh, and you're a saint," Angela snorted.

"I would be a better sister than you," Sylvia shot back.

"Tim." Tabitha said, interrupting the girls, "Daddy's coming back, right? Sylvia's just lying?"

Tim sighed, and rubbed his temples tentatively. Leaning back against the couch, he spoke. "Sylvia, go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute."

Angela leaned back into the couch and rolled her eyes. "We're better off without him. Ain't like the bastard did anything for us."

"Angela, you ain't helping," Tim snapped and walked over to stand in front of Tabitha.

"Fine, take her side!" Angela screamed.

"Jesus, this ain't about you, Angel," Tim said.

"It's always about her," Tabitha muttered.

"Look kid, you don't need your daddy. We'll be fine without him," Tim promised.

Tabitha looked over Tim's shoulders to see Curly come down the stairs.Curly stared at her and shook his head. "Man, I picked a good time to come downstairs," he said sarcastically.

Tim ignored him, and made his way upstairs to his room. Which left Tabitha alone with Curly, much to her dislike.

"Ma ain't having an affair with nobody."

"Ma's having an affair?" Curly gaped.

"No, just something that bitch Sylvia said, it got her all worked up," Angela told Curly and got off the couch to flip on the TV.

"How do you know Ma's not having an affair?" Tabitha asked looking at her sister.

"Well - I .. I just know!" Angela snapped.

"We should follow her, so we can have some proof she's not," Curly suggested.

"Curly that's the stupidest idea you ever had and there's been a lot."

"I like it," Tabitha said.

Angela scoffed, "You would."

"Come on, kid." Curly said, lifting Tim's car keys off the key hook by the door.

"You coming?" Curly asked Angela.

"Fine but your dropping me off at Brenda's."

"You were fucking there yesterday," Curly said.

"So, she's my best friend, you moron. Let's go," Angela said slipping on her heels and walking to the door.

"Okay, genius," Angela said from the passenger seat. "Do you even know where she went?"

"Shit, we really didn't think about this did we?" Curly laughed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Angela rolled her eyes.

"All right, we're at Brenda's. Get out," Curly said and watched until Angela was safely inside the house. Tabitha crawled over the seat and sat in front next to Curly.

"Get in the back," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm picking up Laurie," Curly said stepping on the gas pedal. Tabitha ignored him and settled back.

"You're driving too fast," Tabitha complained.

"Suck it up," Curly told her, and stepped hard on the gas pedal.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tabitha said holding her stomach for emphasis.

"Oh no! Don't you dare - not in Tim's car! He'll kill me," Curly said, easing off the gas pedal and slowing down to a decent speed

Tabitha swayed to her side and rolled down the window.

Curly came up to a stop light and Tabitha looked out her window. They were by the Ribbon and it was a small shopping strip with cafés, restaurants and tons of stores. She gasped as she looked closer at the woman walking into the café with a man Tabitha knew was her father.

"Curly! Curly! Look!" she told him, yanking Curly's coat sleeve.

Curly looked over at the café and pulled into the parking lot. "How do we get in without them seeing us?" Curly looked over at his sister.

"Is there a back door?" she asked.

"You've been watching too much TV."

"Well what do you suggest? Oh shit, too late," Curly whispered, grabbing Tabitha and pulling her into the alley. Tabitha peered around the corner to find their mother and her father walking out of the cafe.

Her heart hammered as they walked toward the alley, but sighed in relief when they stopped to talk.

"So, are you going to say goodbye to Tabitha?" her mother asked him, looking annoyed,

"No."

"She's been asking about you!"

Tabitha shook her head and felt an emotional lump rise in her throat. She pulled her jacket closer to her and felt Curly squeeze her shoulder.

"Tell her I'm on a business trip," he said nonchalantly.

"Business trip?" Her mother gagged. "Please! You work in a meat packing plant. She's not stupid, Frank."

"I never wanted a damn kid!" he yelled back.

Tabitha felt the first tear fall and she needed to throw up.

"Your first three were bad enough!"

Behind she heard a growl. Curly moved forward with his fists clenched.

"Don't," Tabitha whispered, pushing Curly back.

With his dark eyes and angry and his jaw clenched, Curly almost looked exactly like Tim.

"Asshole!" Curly seethed and punched the brick wall.

Tabitha began to walk towards the car; she didn't want to hear it anymore. She didn't want to hear why her father didn't want her. Besides she was angry with her siblings; it was somewhat their fault too. If Tim and Curly didn't fight with him all the time he would have wanted to stay!

"Shit kid, we almost got caught," Curly cursed diving into the front seat.

"Who cares?" Tabitha said, slamming the front car door.

Curly didn't say anything after that, not even when she refused to move from shotgun when they picked up Laurie.

Tabitha stormed into the house and slammed the door shut. She walked into the living room and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes felt raw from the crying she did and she was sure they were red.

"What the hell?" Tim was on the couch with a can of beer and his gaze shifted from the TV to her as he took in her expression.

"Looks like I was right," Sylvia smirked.

"No, you weren't," she yelled, throwing her copy of East Of Eden at her.

"You little bitch!" Sylvia yelled back.

Curly walked into the house, the angry expression still on his face. Tim looked between Curly and Tabitha, clearly confused.

He asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't ask," Curly mumbled, walking up to his room with Laurie in tow.

Tim shook his head and looked at his little sister. He asked, "What's with the water works, kid?"

She looked down at her shoes avoiding looking Tim in the face. The only thing she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and forget this day ever happened. She groaned when she realized she still had to go to school tomorrow.

She looked mournfully at the easy chair her father always sat on when he came home from work. Sure he wasn't the type of father to come home and help her with her homework, or play catch with Curly or whatever fathers did but it was just comforting to always see him on that chair and prove her siblings wrong, knowing that her father did love her and wouldn't leave her. She could just picture the smug look on Angela's face and the 'I told you so' that would come along with it .

"Tabitha!" Tim called and she looked up.

"Daddy's gone." She yelled back.

Tim sighed and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. He wasn't good with crying girls. At all.

"Good. He didn't do jack shit for nobody but himself anyway," he said.

Tabitha started shaking and she lifted her hand. She could feel anger bubbling deep inside her. She couldn't believe how insensitive her siblings were all being. Not really thinking about it - which she would regret later - she clawed at him in a blind rage.

"It's all your fault!" She screamed.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Tim said, clearly taken back with her outburst.

"You didn't seem too shook up about him leaving when you were talking to Ma."

"That was none of your business!" She screamed, trying to push him again. This time he was expecting it and grabbed her hand.

The front door opened and their mother walked in. She looked distraught and her perfectly applied makeup was all over her face. Her cheeks had streaks of black mascara on them.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Nothing, Ma," Tim answered calmly.

"Don't lie to me, Timothy. I'm not in the mood. Something's not right here."

"I better go," Sylvia said, making a hasty exit.

"Well?" their mother said and tapped her foot impatiently .

"She's just mad because ... I caught her trying on Angela's bra," he answered. Tabitha gaped. She couldn't believe her ears.

"That's not it!" Tabitha screamed.

"Then what is it?" Her mother asked, clearly growing more and more irritated. Tabitha opened her mouth and shut it. Did Tabitha really want to tell her mother that she had followed her mother because she thought her mother was having an affair? She slumped in defeat.

She bit her lip and walked away from Tim. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is daddy coming home?" she asked. She would find out the truth and she didn't have to give up her and Curly.

"Sweetheart ..." Her mother voice toned down a notch. "Why don't you sit down?"

Tabitha didn't want to sit down. Why couldn't her family just tell her straight up what was going on? Was a simple yes and no that hard? Uncrossing her arms, she ran into her room and locked the door.

Tabitha fell on her bed. As she got into the fetal position, she grabbed her stuffed bear and pulled it close. She regretted ever going with Curly. Angela was right; it had been a stupid idea.

She heard her sister's voice from downstairs, and her footsteps as she came upstairs. "I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah well, I dumped Coke on him for it," Brenda replied.

Tabitha groaned. She didn't want to deal with them.

"Hey! Why is the door locked?" Angela said. "Tabitha!"

"Go away!" she screamed.

She took a pillow and put it over her face to drown out Angela's screechy voice

xXx


	6. They Took All The Right Pills

Disclaimer: Only own characters that weren't seen in the movie/book. Rest belongs to SE Hinton … On with the show!

XXX

The next morning, Tabitha climbed out of the car without a word to either sibling. She had a feeling Curly had told Angela and Tim what happened, because neither had made a comment, about her bad mood.

"Tabitha!" She heard someone, and spotted Susan standing on the edge of the school yard. She had a mischievous look on her face, that usually got her in trouble. Like the time she suggested to play dress up in Angela's clothes. She shuddered at the memory of how loud Angela had screeched.

"Hey," she said, once she reached her friend and arched her eye brow. "What are you planning?"

"Me? Planning? Never." She grinned. "I scheme."

"Okay …" Tabitha said, giving her friend a curious look. "What is that evil mind of your scheming? And tell me it doesn't evolve breaking the law."

"Not the law ..." Susan smiled. "Want to play hooky?"

She bit her lip. "I have a math test today, and I have to do part of the Science project, because Lord knows Will, isn't going to do anything."

"Oh, come on Tabby!" Susan pouted. "Live a little."

She shifted her text books on her arm and gave her friend an incredulous look. "Where are we going to go?" She frowned. "How are we gonna get there? You didn't even think this through."

"We can go to the park," she said. "And there are such things as buses."

"But, I'm not allowed to go on the bus alone."

"Jeez, Tabby you won't be alone. You'll be with me."

"Fine." She huffed. Susan was obviously not going to let this go, and she needed a mental day. Especially with everything that happened this past weekend. It wasn't like she was going to concentrate. "Do we have to go to the park? All the freaks hang out there."

"They're not freaks, they're cool," Susan said, as they walked to the bus stop.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because bathing is so uncool."

XXX

Tabitha sat on one of the park benches and moved to the edge to get away from the smell of pot. She wasn't sure if that was the smell, but when someone pulled out a smoke, that she was sure was not a cigarette, her suspicions where confirmed. Susan went to grab for it.

"Whoa rebel girl, ditching school is enough for one day don't you think?"

"One ain't gonna hurt," Susan said, shrugging.

"You don't even know what's in it, not to mention it's illegal." Tabitha warned.

"Weed." Susan said, inhaling then exhaling the smoke. "I'm guessing you don't want any?"

"No!" Tabitha exclaimed. "Keep smoking that stuff and Curly will have a higher IQ then you."

There was a long pause between them before Tabitha finally spoke up. "When did you get into all of this anyway?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "You make it sounds like I'm an addict, I just smoke socially."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "It's still bad for you."

"So is getting caught," Susan said.

"What?" Tabitha asked, confused.

Susan pointed of to the swing set, and Tabitha gaze followed. Curly was talking with some boy with long, charcoal hair and a tie die shirt. The boy handed Curly a manila envelope, which definitely perked up Tabitha's curiosity.

She continued to stare with her mouth hung open, until Curly spotted her. Bringing her head back she ducked her face under her hair.

"Yeah, no way is he going to notice you now," Susan rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Tabitha mumbled. She looked from beneath her hair, noticing the charcoal haired boy on the bench pale and skittish.

Unfortunately Curly had noticed her, his expression anything but friendly, he walked up to her in angry strides.

"Hey Curly," She said nervously. "Fancy meeting you here. Huh?"

"Oh yeah," Curly said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What a delightful coincidence."

Tabitha bit her lip, and exchanged a look with Susan.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" Susan shot back. She threw the weed discreetly behind bench, so Curly wouldn't see it.

"Don't change the fucking subject."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not changing the subject, besides I have a brother and you're not him." She huffed. "Since when did you start caring about Tabitha anyway?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Tabitha mumbled, under her breath and stared down at her shoes.

"Baby, your brother's been in the tenth grade for as long as I remember. Don't talk."

"Whatever," She said rolling her eyes. "I'll see you later Tabitha." Susan stood up and the charcoal haired boy followed her eyes as she left. Tabitha glanced up at her brother and he didn't look happy. "You can't yell at me for cutting school because then you'd be a hypocrite."

"I don't give a flying fuck that you ditched," Curly snarled. "But, what the fuck are you doing hanging out with these ... assholes."

She shifted on the bench. "It wasn't my idea it was Susan. Trust me smoking away my IQ isn't my idea of a good time." She bit her lip. "What are you doing hanging out with these ... Hippies?"

"Business," Curly said, and then turned around, walking away. "Are you coming or not?"

Hanging out with her brother didn't seem like a fun idea but it was better then hanging out with these weirdo's that and the smell of BO was getting to her. "Yeah," she said, grabbing her textbooks and speed walked to catch up with his long strides. "What kind of business? Illegal kind?"

"Curiosity killed the dog," Curly replied.

"Cat."

"Yeah, yeah, same thing."

Tabitha bit her lip. "Did you ever do drugs?"

Curly glared at her and said "Do you want me to tell Tim you ditched?"

"No!"

"Then enough of the questions."

XXX

Tabitha took a bite out of the burger Curly had bought her. Picking up a french fry, she watched him gorge on the food - like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

She took a sip of her root beer swallowed. "You're going to make your self sick. Remember at Nana's when you threw up that time."

"That's 'cuz she can't cook," Curly said, through a mouthful.

"Here's a tip: when you go out with Laurie skip the meal part of the date," she said. She sighed and suddenly froze, when a familiar face walked in through the door. "What's Tim doing here?"

"Supposed to meet him here," Curly shrugged.

"Curly!" Tabitha snapped.

"What?" He asked innocently, but his eyes were anything but. She bit back a curse, and dodged underneath their table.

Tabitha moved to the empty space by the booth and moved her legs up to her chest so she wouldn't touch her brother's shoes.

"Did you get the money?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Curly replied. There was a long pause, which was broken by Tim cursing. "This is fifty bucks short."

"Ain't my fault those drugged out hippies are cheap fucks, Tim."

"Then why didn't you take back the pills," Tim snarled.

Tabitha's jaw almost hit the ground and closed it back up. Drugs? She figured ditching school wasn't that much of crime. Maybe she could use to her advantage …

"Curly, you're lucky you're my brother," Tim cursed.

"Tabitha ditched school," Curly said, quickly. Tabitha cringed.

"Don't change the damn subject, I should send Tabitha out on the runs, atleast she knows how to count money."

"Fine, I'll get the money," Curly frowned. "Stupid punk hippie won't get away with it."

"He better not," Tim said. "Don't expect to do any more errands until you learn how to count."

Tabitha heard Tim sigh, as he stretched his legs under the table, hitting her. Tim's legs retracted back and his head peered under the table. She cringed at the look in his face. Only he could make Count Dracula look like the Easter Bunny. She wondered if she should dress up like him for Halloween, that would scare the kids in the neighbourhood for sure.

"Hi." Tabitha blushed, crawling back up on to the red lacquer seats.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Why ain't you in school?"

"Why are you talking about drugs?" She asked, back.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me she was under the table?" Tim snarled.

"I tried, you wouldn't listen," Curly said, visibly worried.

"You didn't hear anything, kid." Tim warned.

Tabitha moved away from Tim out of instinct and nodded. "Okay, fine. I didn't hear anything but you're getting me a pet."

"A what?" Tim frowned.

"A pet, you know usually cute and cuddly to care of," she explained, and reached for one of her fries.

"Yeah, are you going to feed it and clean its shit off the floor?"

"Yeah," she said, nibbling on the fry. "I want a kitten."

"Like hell," Curly snorted. "Angela's allergic to cat hair."

"Fine," she huffed."Mommy will be heart broken to know what you two been up to."

"How about a fish or something?" Tim suggested.

"Nah, a Rottweiler!" Curly butt in.

"I ain't spending money on another mouth to feed, and something that'll piss everywhere."

"We keep Curly."

"Hey!" Curly snapped, indignantly.

Tim ignored him and gave her a look. "Pick something small that you could keep in a cage."

She sighed. "Fine. A gerbil."

XXX

Tabitha walked into the pet store the smell of animals and the squawking of birds where enough to drive anyone up a wall. She peered into a glass cage of kittens and gushed. Damn Angela, leave it to her to be allergic to something so cute. Making her way through the isle towards the rodents and pointed to a cage.

"There they are," she pointed.

"You can find those in back alleys," Tim curled his lip.

"You're thinking of rats."

"Just pick one out," Tim sighed.

"I don't know which colour I want," Tabitha pursed her lips, looking at the balls of fur snuffling around the cages.

"Just get the damn thing already, it smells like shit in here," Curly complained, giving the rats a wary glance.

"You should be use to it your room smells the same." Tabitha told him.

""Fuck you," Curly cursed. Tabitha stuck her tongue out a bit childishly; she was tempted throw a rat on him. She spotted a brown and white ball emerge from a pile of straw.

"I want that one," she said, pointing at the little creature.

"Hi Tim," a familiar voice greeted. Tabitha turned around to see Brenda standing behind her, in work uniform. She had a pouty look on her face as she stared at Tim.

"Tabitha, wants the brown and white gerbil," Tim replied, without a hello.

"You sure you don't want a bunny? I hate touching those things," She said, grimacing.

"Don't they eat their own crap?" Curly asked.

"Yeah, most rodents do," she told them.

"You and Curly Jr. have something in common, Curly," Tabitha said, smiling.

"Curly Jr? Oh, hell no!"

"It's my pet, and I can name it what ever I want, besides Curly isn't even your real name, Charles," she said, stomping her feet.

Brenda walked over behind the counter and came back with a small cardboard box. She pushed a stepping stool by the shelf and Tabitha watched her visibly shudder when she touched the creature and quickly plopped it in the box.

"Here you go," Brenda said, shoving the box into Tabitha's hands. "You'll need a cage, a water bottle and food."

"How much is this gonna cost me?" Tim asked.

Brenda pushed the stepping stool aside and said "Around thirty dollars."

Tim cursed as he took out his wallet.

"You're going to spend that much on that thing?"

Tim glared at Curly "Guess I'm going to have to."

"Are you going to Doug Wilson's party this weekend?" Brenda asked as they walked over to the cash register.

Tabitha rolled her eyes it was obvious Brenda liked Tim would have to be a real idiot not to notice her brother was a lot of thing but stupid wasn't one of them.

"That asshole, River King?" Tim looked at the ceiling. "Got better things to do."

"Oh," Brenda said, frowning. Curly turned his back on Brenda and faced Tim, with a clenched fist and tongue he made a crude gesture. Tabitha blushed, pretending not to notice. Tim smacked him, and shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that, now his IQ lowered to a single digit," Tabitha teased, holding the cardboard box tight in her hands. Curly elbowed her hard which made her dropped the card board box to the floor.

"The poor thing ain't gonna make it out of the store, you sure you don't want a fish?" Brenda suggested.

"No, I don't," Tabitha replied, she had plans for the gerbil. Namely sic'ing it on Angela.

Brenda rang up the up the cage, water bottle and food. Tim handed her thirty dollars reluctantly. Brenda handed him the items and Tabitha followed him and Curly out the store. Tabitha took Curly Jr. out the cardboard box and couldn't wait to show it to her sister. "Do you think Angela like Curly Jr.?" She asked, smirking?

"I think she'll scream like a banshee, and scratch your eyes out," Curly offered.

XXX

Tabitha sat on her bed and watched Curly Jr. running around on her carpet. She glanced over at her sister's bed and picked up Curly Jr.

"Come on, Curly Jr. you're gonna meet your Aunt Angela." It sniffed her hand before running up and down on Angela's bed and nibbling her pillow.

"Good boy," she smiled. Opening her bedroom she walked down the hallway and walked past her sister. "Hey, Angela you look nice today."

"I look nice everyday," Angela replied, pushing past her. Making her way downstairs, she settled on the couch and waited for the screams of terror.

"Raaaaaaaaaaat!" Angela's screech made it all the way down to the living room.

"Rat?" Her mother asked, frowning coming into the living room.

"Kill it! Curly! Now it's over there get it!" Angela yelled.

Their mother walked up the stairs. "Curly, honey makes sure it doesn't bite you."

Tabitha's smile faded, getting off the couch she jogged up stairs to her room. Angela stood on her vanity chair screeching.

"Enough, Angela the thing is dead!" Her mother scolded.

"Curly Jr's dead?" Tabitha asked.

"Looks like it," Curly replied, grimacing.

"Curly Jr.?" Their mother asked.

"My pet gerbil Tim bought," she huffed. "He didn't even last a day."

"Oh, well honey you should have kept it in its cage."

"It probably snuck out," she lied.

"What's with all the fucking screaming?" Tim asked, walking into the room. "I was trying to sleep."

"They killed Curly Jr." Tabitha pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That rat cost me thirty bucks," Tim glared.

"That thing was on my bed," Angela shuddered, looking away from the dead body.

"Fine, I want a burial for Curly Jr. though," she sniffed.

An hour later Curly Jr. was out of their room and buried in their backyard amongst their junk that had rusted over time. Car parts covered in grease lay across an old armchair that was sodden with rain water. Curly baseball cards were tied in a rubber band and floating in a pool of mud, while broken ceramic plates lay scattered around them like ancient ruins. It hadn't been the nicest backyard to play in while she was a child. But Tabitha loved exploring through the junk, finding things from her family's past to marvel over during those long summer vacations.

"You okay, sweetie?" Her mother asked, smoothing down strands of her hair.

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "First Daddy and now Curly Jr. It's not a good week."

"Your daddy isn't dead, honey."

"It would make me feel less guilty if he was, then I would know it wasn't my fault; you don't hate me do you? Because it was my fault that he left, because he didn't want any kids."

"W- What?" Her mother stuttered. "Where did you get that from?"

"Well, Curly decided to follow you that night you meet with Daddy."

"Oh- oh dear," her mother sighed. "Tabitha, none of this is your fault."

"Yeah right," Tabitha muttered.

"He wasn't always like this, he used to take you and Angela to the park and spoil you with gifts ..."

"What changed?" Tabitha said, miserably.

"He lost his job and ... things became stressful. His new job didn't pay enough."

"I can't help but feel guilty... I mean he said: 'I never wanted kids'. Never that's means he always hated us."

"He didn't mean it," her mother sighed.

"You're not going to -" Tabitha swallowed. "Start drinking again, are you?"

"No, I'm not," her mother smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"So, did you think about the kitten idea? We can give it Angela's side of the room?"

XXX


	7. Lines On Her face

Disclaimer: Hinton owns all.

xXx

Tabitha collected the last bottle of liquor and poured it down the plughole. It's not that she didn't trust her mother to keep the promise she made, she just didn't want to take any risks.

She glanced at the clock behind her, it was three am. She froze, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and across the creaky floorboards. Turning around she saw Curly standing by the door. He was clad in boxers and socks. Tabitha scowled as the horrid image burned into her retina's.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He mumbled, scratching his mussed hair.

"Do you have a girl upstairs?" Tabitha asked, scrunching up her nose up in disgust.

"Mind your own business! What are ya doing with that bottle of whiskey?" He strode up to her and grabbed the bottle from her hand. Tipping it upside down he frowned. "You drank it ALL?"

"No," Tabitha snapped. "I didn't drink any of it."

"Then what the fuck you doing with it, and all of these?" He asked, looking at the table where she'd placed all the empty cans and bottles. He rumaged through the empty long necks complaining about how he'd spent two dollars on them.

Tabitha ignored him, and climbed off the chair. She gaped when a blonde walked into the kitchen, with nothing but one of Curly's tee shirts on.

"Your not Laurie." Tabitha accused.

"No, I'm Valerie," the girl said, wrapping an arm around Curly's chest.

Tabitha glared at her brother. "You're a jerk!"

"Be quiet," Curly snarled, then turned to the blonde. "Get dressed, Val'. I'll take you home."

"Sure." Valerie shrugged and walked off. Tabitha ignored her brother who was staring at her. She lifted the trash can lid, and began throwing away the bottles and cans, pretending he temporarily didn't exist. He'd open his mouth sooner or later though. Curly could never keep it shut.

"Look, you can't tell Laurie," Curly began, babbling about how it was a one time deal. "You won't tell her, right?"

Tabitha frowned, family loyalty was winning over doing the right thing. "I won't tell her, but you're still a pig and Laurie doesn't deserve that."

"Yeah, I know," Curly agreed, to Tabitha's confusion. "She's not like other girls."

"You can go now," Tabitha said, tossing the last bottle in the trash.

xXx

Tabitha gaped at her mother. She could have rolled over and died right then. There had to be some kind of law against this, she was sure of that.

"But Ma," she whined. "Why can't you come with me?" Tabitha pouted and stamped her feet, hoping being bratty enough would get her out of it. It always worked for Angela. She crossed her arms across her chest and sulked.

"Because I have work." Her mother sighed.

"Angela please take me?" Tabitha begged, hoping her sister would quit being a selfish cow for once and help her out.

"No," Angela snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "I have a date."

"I'll clean your side of the room for a month." She bargained.

"Tabitha let's go," Tim yelled, from the front porch.

"Angela please," Tabitha begged. She would rather dress as Bobo the clown for a month than go bra shopping with her brothers.

"I'm busy," she said, waspishly.

"Ma ... "

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Her mother replied, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I'm doing extra hours for the next few months, so we have enough money for Christmas. Besides, you're a big girl now. It's not lady like to walk around without one on."

Tabitha glared at her mother.

xXx

Tim pulled into the strip mall and Tabitha sunk further into the seat.

"They're not even that big. I don't even need a bra. Can't we go to The Dingo instead?"

"Ma, said you need them," Tim replied. "I have things to do. So, can we just get this fucking over with?"

Tabitha scowled. "You can't force me to go into the store, and what are you doing here?" She asked Curly, who sitting in the backseat.

"You think I'd miss something this fucking funny?" He laughed.

"I'm telling Laurie you cheated!" Tabitha screeched.

"You b-"

"Would you both shut the fuck up?" Tim cursed, parking the car. He climbed out and Tabitha reluctantly followed. She hid behind Tim as soon as they entered the store, averting her eyes from the women in the store. This had to be the worst day of her life.

"How about this one?" Curly picked up a huge bra and holding it up to his chest, he laughed.

"Tim…" Tabitha pleaded. "Make him stop."

"Cut it out," Tim said, smacking Curly upside the head.

"Go pick out what you want."

"I don't know what kind ..."

"Something that covers you the most?" Tim sighed.

"Doesn't it even matter?" Tabitha asked looking down at her shoes, feeling her neck getting hot. "No one else is going to see it."

"They better not," Tim replied. Tabitha blushed.

She cringed when she saw a few girls from school. They weren't just any girls either, they were the popular crowd, and their ring leader Heather was the biggest bitch ever. When you lived with Angela that was saying something. She pulled on Tim's sleeve who looked like he was ready to smack her.

"Can we go to another store?"

"I don't know any other stores," Tim said, irritated. "Will you stop fucking around?"

"Hey Tabitha!" Curly yelled, and Tabitha wanted to beat him with a bat. "Check out this!" He held up a pair of underwear with frills.

Tabitha looked away, wanting to crawl into a hole and die when Heather spotted her. Heather smiled at her making her way over towards to her. She glared at Curly. "Hey, Tabitha."

"Hi.."

"You're bra shopping?" Heather asked innocently. "You sure, you're ready?" Tabitha turned a deep red. This was the worst day of her life for sure. Her father leaving definitely played second to this day.

"Why do you care?" Tabitha asked, shyly.

"Hm," she shrugged and then looked at Tim. Flipping her hair back she said "Hi, I'm Heather."

"I don't give a shit," Tim replied, turning his back on her. Tabitha forced back a smirk, relishing the look on Heather's face as Tim pushed her to another rack of bras. She wished she had a camera, though that look on Heather's face would permanently be etched in the 'happy memories' part of her brain forever.

"Does size matter?" She asked, looking at Tim.

"How the hell should I know?" Tim cursed.

"Because you probably have more experiences with bra's then I do." Tabitha sassed.

Tim let out a rare grin. "True."

"Hey," Curly said, coming up to them with a bra in hand. "Laurie wears this kind." Tabitha gaped at her brother. He was unbelievable, he had to be the most embarrassing and stupid brother in the world.

"I thought she didn't give," Tim replied."She don't," Curly said. "But she lets me feel around."

Tabitha gaped, her cheeks burning. She couldn't believe they were talking about that, so openly, with people - women - around.

"If you don't stop talking like that I'm telling mom," Tabitha threatened to no avail. The carried on their lewd conversation as if she didn't exist.

"She's Catholic ain't she?" Tim said. "They're all like that."

Curly shrugged. Tabitha narrowed her eyes. Her brother was an idiot and she didn't know what Laurie saw in him.

"Can we just get this over with so we can go home?" Tabitha said.

"So pick 'em out," Tim sighed.

"Tim?" An amused voice called. Tim cursed under his breath.

"Sylvia," he greeted.

"What you doing in here?" She asked, looking at him strangely.

"What does it look like?" Tim asked annoyed. Tabitha looked up at her brother in confusion. She thought her brother liked Sylvia. What with all the times she saw them going upstairs.

"Think you can help her out?" He asked.

"Sure," Sylvia replied. "First of all you're in the wrong section. These are too big for you, honey."

Tabitha blushed.

"How come they're all pointed?" Tabitha asked, nervously.

"I don't know ," Sylvia said, with a frown. "They were probably designed by men."

"They look uncomfortable."

"You'll get use to them," Sylvia said, taking her dragging towards the right section .

"What's a corset?" She asked.

"They give some awesome cleavage and shape," Sylvia replied with a shrug. "You want one?"

"Like hell," Tim scowled. Tabitha blushed for the hundredth time that hour.

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "You're not the one that's gonna be wearing it ... I hope."

Tim glared at Sylvia. Tabitha couldn't understand how Tim could treat Sylvia like any other person after taking her too his bedroom more than one occasion. Tabitha decided she'd ask Tim about that later. She just wanted to pick up a bra and leave without Tim getting anymore annoyed and without Curly doing something embarrassing. Tabitha cleared her throat to end the staring competition. She walked over to the bra section and picked up two bras not bothering to look at her choices. She walked back over to Tim and Curly, and said "Okay, I got two we could leave now?"

"Here," Tim said, handing her two dollars. "We'll be outside."

"You could've waited outside the whole time," Tabitha said, shaking her head. After paying for the bras, Tabitha headed outside of the store, itching to get home. The day had been way too embarrassing and it wasn't even noon yet. She headed down the strip towards Tim's car. It was chilly outside and she wished she brought a coat. She swung the bag and let out a yawn reminding her of how early it was.

"Tabitha," she bit back a curse and turned around. Heather and her friends stood behind her. She looked less then impressed. Tabitha figured the rejection from Tim didn't sit to well with her.

"Don't you have better things to do then follow me around?" She asked, it was bad enough she had to deal with her in school but dealing with her outside of school got on her last good nerves. Especially with the day she was having.

"What are you trying to say?" Heather countered. Tabitha grunted she didn't understand what was wrong with girls like Heather and her sister. It was like they looked for trouble. "You think you're better than us, just cause you're dating Will."

"I'm not dating Will ..."

"Liar! I saw you two kissing," Heather hissed. "Last week, after school ended!"

"Oh," Tabitha said, remembering the day where Will lunged at her lips and Curly beat the shit out of him for it. "Are you stalking him? You're crazy."

Heather screeched and lunged at her with sharp nails. Tabitha cringed in shock, as Heather clawed at her hair. Tabitha grabbed her hair and Heather screamed louder. "I just got my hair done!"

Tabitha heard familiar laughter, as she pulled on Heather's hair, followed by cursing. Tim and Curly. She tugged on Heather's hair harder. She didn't need their help. Tabitha dropped her bag using her now free hand, scratched her until hoping to draw some blood. She continued to claw even when Tim grabbed her from behind and pulled her away

"I was just about to finish her off," Tabitha complained, struggling within his grasp.

"That's enough," Tim snapped. "Girls ain't supposed to act like that."

"She attacked me first!" Tabitha shot back, as Tim shoved her toward the car.

Curly picked up her bag and said "You don't got be all psycho about it."

"Well she always picks on me in school for no reason." Tabitha told her brother, opening the car door and sliding in. Tabitha scooted to the middle of the seat and glanced in the mirror. She had scratches all over her cheeks. She sighed, her mother was going to have a hernia when she saw her in this state.

"Are you sure you're related to us?" Curly snorted, as Tim started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shut up!"

"And if I don't?" Curly teased. Tabitha frowned.

"What if Valerie get's pregnant?" She asked curiously, wondering why her siblings didn't have hundreds kids after what they got up to. "Are you gonna break up with Laurie?"

"She gets pregnant you make her get rid of it," Tim interrupted.

Curly said "It ain't gonna happen..."

"Tim, what did you mean by getting rid of it?" Tabitha asked with a frown. She didn't like the sound of that. "You're not talking about killing Valerie are you?"

"For someone who gets straight A's, you're an idiot," Curly said.

xXx


	8. Messed Around And Got Lost

Disclaimer: Hinton owns all.

xXx

Tabitha sighed with relief as she finally reached her block. Her feet were sore and wet from accidentally stepping into numerous puddles. She was going to kill Curly. She had waited for over half an hour after school for him to pick her up, and when he didn't show up and the school was practically empty, she decided to walk home. She was going to tattle and smile when their mother shouted at him.

She marched up her driveway in anger, stomping her feet and slamming the door. Okay, so it was childish, but she didn't care. Compared to her siblings she was still a saint.

"Curly!" Tabitha shouted. "Curly, where are you?!"

"In the kitchen," a girl's voice called. Tabitha scowled. He'd ditched her to hang out with his girlfriend!

She took off her drenched shoes and socks and hung them on top of the radiator. "Curly?" Tabitha asked sweetly. "Did you forget to do something today?"

"Ugh ..." Curly turned around, when she entered the kitchen. She stopped immediately and raised her eyebrows. He was standing over the stove with a pan in one hand and tongs in the other.

"Are you cooking?" she asked staring at him, her anger slowly simmering down.

Curly scowled. "Don't tell Tim."

"I won't …." Tabitha trailed off, opening the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda, and wondering if blackmail would work. "If you give me five bucks."

He sighed and pulled out five dollars from his back pocket, and handed it to her. "It's yours anyway."

"Stop snooping in my room," Tabitha snapped, rifling for a church key in the drawer so she could open the bottle.

"You stole money from your kid sister?" Laurie asked, shaking her head.

"He does it all the time," Tabitha said. "He also forgot to pick me up today."

"I guess that's my fault," Laurie said, blushing.

"Oh," Tabitha said, unsure what to say. Opening her bottle of Coke, she glanced at Laurie. If her family wouldn't answer some questions, maybe Laurie would.

" L … Laurie," Tabitha stuttered. "Would you ever get rid of a baby, if you were pregnant?"

Laurie's brown eyes widened in surprise. "What? Aren't you too young to know about that?"

Curly almost dropped the dish he was holding and turned his head to give her warning glance. Tabitha ignored him, wanting answers. She was sick of being left in the dark, and finding out about things at school via the playground bullies, and then being teased about her lack of knowledge.

"W... What does it mean?" Tabitha asked, ignoring her question. "Because Tim and Curly-"

"Quit buggin' my girl," Curly interrupted. "Don't you wanna go read a book, do your homework or whatever it is you do for fun?"

"But I wanna know!"

"Fuck off!"

"Stop shoutin' at each other," Laurie said, looking uncomfortable.

"If you don't tell me," Tabitha said, crossing her arms across her chest and turning the kid sister bratty behaviour up a notch. "I'll tell Mama you forgot to pick me up and I'll tell you know who about you know what."

She hoped Curly would get the hint. It took him a while but he got it when she glanced at Laurie. Ha. Cheaters never prosper, she thought.

"Fine," Curly replied, putting something that looked pretty good on Laurie's plate. "Getting rid of it means getting an abortion, and that is ... well …"

About five minutes into the 'lesson' Tabitha threw up.

xXx

Betty chewed on her pencil as she stared at the math problem in front of her. Curly had left to drop Laurie off, but her mother and Angela were no were to be seen. Angela usually came home late, anyway, even on school nights. Tim was probably at work, or whatever he did. Her mother on the other hand worked mornings only, so should have been home by now... or so she would have thought. She sighed, and tapped her pencil on the coffee table - she just couldn't think today.

"If I carry the one…" she started, when there was a series of knocks on the door. She bit back a curse and walked over to unlock the door. Betty frowned when Jack walked in without a hello, with Will from her Science class in tow. She stared at him puzzled. Did he run with her brother too? "Curly isn't home."

"What about your sister?" Jack asked. Tabitha raised her eyebrow, wondering what he wanted with Angela.

"No."

"Well, when will Angela be back?" Jack asked, agitated. He kept running his hands through his hair and balling and unballing his fists. Tabitha frowned, guessing it was a nervous habit.

"I don't know." Tabitha said, kneeling by the coffee table where her unfinished homework waited to be finished. "I'm not her keeper."

Jack cursed and kicked the couch. Tabitha scooted back. Jack said, "Did she say anything about where she might be? Or ... or have a lot of money with her?"

"No..." Tabitha answered, staring at him like he had grown three heads. "She's probably with Brenda, creating drama at the Dingo."

Jack cursed again, this time storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Tabitha cringed, hoping he wouldn't hurt her sister in a fit of rage or something – like her father used to hit their mother. It took her a while to realize Will was still in her house.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Are you one of my brother's lackeys too?"

"No, Jack's my cousin," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "Well, goodbye."

She returned back to her math problem, then frowned, when she realised he hadn't moved. Pursing her lips she looked up to find him staring at her. Dropping her pencil, she glared back, drumming her fingers on the coffee table.

"Is there something you want?" She asked.

"Well… I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. Maybe to a movie?"

"What?" Tabitha gaped. About a month ago he'd been calling her names and picking on her – now he was asking her out on a date? She was confused. She wondered if all boys were like this. Was Bryon Douglas like this too? "Like a date?"

"Yeah," he said, sheepishly. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked down. Tabitha could've sworn his face was red.

"A while back you were picking on me, now you like me?"

"I was told girls like being picked on," he said, confused. "That's how you tell a girl you like her."

"That's stupid. Who told you that?" she scoffed. That was like saying to get into heaven you had to kill a human being.

"Jack."

"You went to him for advice? If he said that, he makes Curly look smart."

Will grinned. "You're funny." Tabitha blushed, and looked away. "So, you wanna go?"

"I don't know …"

"I hear that new movie is real good," he said.

"Oh," she replied, as he stepped closer to her. She didn't know how to say no, without sounding mean.

"So, why was Jack so urgent to see Angela?" She changed the subject, fast.

"Tab-"

"Why would she have a lot of money?"

Will opened his mouth and closed it again, and frowned. He looked like he was debating whether to tell her or not. Tabitha stared, starting to get worried. Was her sister in trouble? Why would she have a lot of money? Had she stolen it?

"She's ugh…"

"She's what?" Tabitha asked, her heart pounding loudly. "Is she in trouble?"

"She possibly – could be – there's a chance-"

"What?" She urged.

"Well, she ... um."

"Just spit it out," Tabitha snapped.

"She's pregnant."

xXx


	9. He Had A Nasty Reputation

Disclaimer: Hinton owns all.

xXx

Tabitha didn't know whether to be surprised her sister had finally turned up, or the fact that she was now married and moving out. She tried not to jump for joy when Angela started clearing her stuff out of their bedroom. After almost thirteen years, Tabitha would finally have her own room and hopefully more privacy. No more would she come home to find Angela reading her diary. Or wake up in the middle of the night because her sister had rolled in late, drunk as a skunk.

"Be careful with those!" Angela screeched at Jack, as he nearly dropped her box of shoes and magazines.

Tabitha gave Jack a sympathetic glance. "You could help, you know," Jack said.

"I'm pregnant."

"You don't look pregnant," Tabitha said, lying flat on her stomach and glancing up from her book.

Angela preened. "Good! I hope I don't get too fat."

"It's going to happen sometime," Tabitha said, as Will came in behind Jack. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Angela zipped up one of the suitcases and thrust it at Will. He almost toppled over from the sudden shift of weight but he managed to catch himself from falling over.

"Hey, Tabitha," he greeted.

She blushed." Hi."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Instead of sitting there like a lump, why don't you give me back that skirt you stole from me?"

"Your clothes don't fit me." Tabitha said. "Brenda probably stole it."

"Brenda's a stick," Angela said, waspishly. "My clothes don't fit her."

Tabitha sighed; remembering when she and Susan were playing with Angela's skirt … she never got the skirt back. "Susan has it ..." she said, as Will and Jack went back downstairs.

Angela glared at her. "Tell your friend if she touches my stuff again, I'll scratch her eyes out."

"You could go right ahead," Tabitha said, remembering the standoffish attitude Susan had been giving her. "Maybe you'll knock some sense into her," Tabitha told her sister.

Her sister gave her a funny look before taking the last of her things. Her mother came into the room dabbing her eyes with a napkin. Angela glanced at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Did you sign the marriage license?"

"Yes," she said. "I can't believe I'm losing my baby."

"Ma, I'm getting married, not going off to war."

"So soon ..." her mother said, stroking Angela's hair. "And soon enough you'll be a mother."

"Poor kid," Tabitha said, from her space on the bed. The kid didn't have a chance with Angela for a mother and Jack for a father.

Angela snatched the paper from her mother's hand and made her way downstairs. "I'll visit."

Tabitha scowled at how insensitive she was being towards their mother. "Don't do us any favours."

Getting off the bed, Tabitha wrapped her arms around her mother. Her mother smiled and patted her arm.

"Can we talk about getting that kitten?" She asked.

**Two Weeks Later … **

Tabitha huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't see why she was in trouble. Angela had been missing for a week, and turned up married and apparently pregnant. Curly was always rolling in early hours of the morning, with suspicious looking packages.

"Don't give me that look," her mother said, as they sat at an empty table by the vending machines in the visiting room of the prison.

"It was all Tim's fault," Tabitha told her mother.

"Oh? Did he put the knife in your hand?"

"No..."

"No, he didn't."

"I didn't even use it." Tabitha said, shutting her mouth when a door on the other side of the room opened and men walked out in a line - her brother being one of them. Tabitha cringed when Tim glanced in their direction with an angry look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked, without any greeting as he took a seat the table.

"Tabitha baked you cookies," her mother said, nudging her.

"Only because you made me," Tabitha muttered, pulling the plastic film off the paper plate of cookies.

"They're ginger snaps," her mother said, ignoring her. "You used to love them when you were a boy."

Tim snatched the bag off the table and stuffed a cookie in his mouth to make their mother happy.

"What are you really doing here, Ma?" he asked, after he swallowed." Why'd you bring Tabitha?"

Tabitha shifted nervously in her chair. Her mother pursed her lips. "Tabitha got suspended ... for bringing a knife to school."

"I wouldn't have gotten into trouble if it wasn't for Heather," Tabitha said, scowling.

There had been rumours going about that her brother had killed someone. Tabitha wanted to prove them wrong by bringing in his switchblade to school. If he had killed someone it would have had blood on it, right? She wanted everybody to see the clean blade. Of course, it wasn't until she was already in school she realized it was stupid reasoning. She had kept it in her bag and never meant for anybody to see it. Sadly, when one thing goes wrong in her life everything else falls apart too. The switchblade fell out of her bag when she had pulled out her English book, and the one person to notice had to be her worst enemy.

"That skinny blonde in the bra shop?"

"Yeah," Tabitha said. "Susan told her and she ratted me out."

Tim groaned and rubbed his temples. "I don't fuckin' have time for this preteen drama."

"I wish I would've used it on her," Tabitha muttered under her breath. Her mother gasped upon hearing her, and then began to sob.

Tim glared at her and sunk in her seat. "Ma, calm down," he told her. "Why don't you go to the bathroom while I talk to her?"

Tabitha watched her mother leave. From the corner of her eye she could see Tim staring at her with cold dark eyes. Slowly she turned her to face him. He carried on staring. It made her heartbeat faster with fear and her palms sweat.

"Um, hi?" She croaked.

"Don't be a smart ass," he said, running his hands through his hair. Tabitha frowned; it was longer when he went in.

"I don't have to listen to you, you know?" Tabitha said, indignantly. "You're not my Daddy."

"Don't pull that shit with me," he growled. "Ma don't need you actin' up."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one in jail or pregnant."

"What did you say?" He said, leaning forward.

"Nothing!" she squealed, losing her nerve. Angela was going to kill her for spilling the beans before she had a chance to butter him up. Not that it would have worked.

"Who's pregnant?" Tabitha didn't reply. She stared at her hands. "Tabitha. Who's pregnant?"

"Well, It's not Curly," she said, looking up at him. Tabitha sighed when she noticed the stress lines staring to form around his eyes. Tabitha wished she could take back what she said. Tim cursed and rubbed his forehead with one hand. He cursed again, until he ran out of cuss words.

"She moved in with Jack and his family," Tabitha informed him. "At least he's helping her out."

Tim's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. "Jack... I'm gonna fuckin' kill him."

Tabitha bit her lip, willing her mother to hurry back from the bathroom. "Now that Angela's gone, I can get a kitten, right?"

Tim snarled in response. Tabitha cringed and shrunk back in her chair, as their mother came back to the table.

"What did I miss?" their mother asked, her eye make-up was refreshed and she seemed to have pulled herself together.

"Nothing," Tim answered. "Tabitha's gonna behave from now on, ain't you kid?"

"Sure," Tabitha replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

She couldn't wait till Tim got out of jail now, because when he did she was going to be the textbook bratty sister, and bug him until he stopped caring what she did, like he slowly had with her older siblings.

xXx


End file.
